MY LOVE
by Haha Hikaru
Summary: Menunggu memang membosankan tapi bagi Sakura menunggu adalah syukur baginya. gak pinter bikin summary


**MY LOVE**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, EYD (-_-), Garing, Flashback, dimana2, MY FIRST FIC So Don't Ride**

**_Don't like don't ride_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menghangatkan sosok mungil merah muda, gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun yang terbaring tak berdaya di tengah medan perang yang memanas. Jejak air mata membasai pipi tembemnya, hatinya merasa sakit yang mendalam karena laki-laki berambut Raven yang berdiri memunggunginya, beberapa saat lalu orang itu menolak pernyataan cinta nya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Flashback

"…Dia hanya ingin bersama mu, APA KAU TAK TAU ITU, HAH ?!" Ujar sang guru kepada mantan murid didiknya itu.

"Aku tak tau, apa yang membuat dia menyukai ku, Aku tak tertarik padanya." Balas sang murid dingin, tapi jika di perhatiakan ada nada bergetar di setiap kalimatnya, Uchiha Sasuke dia menahan sekeras mungkin emosinya untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis merah muda yang pingsan karena beberapa saat lalu terkena Genjutsunya, menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengecup bibir merah muda yang selalu menggodanya untuk sekedar memberikan lumatan atau kecupan singkat. Dia rindu, sangat sangat rindu kepada sosok mungil berambut merah muda panjang itu. Wajah cantiknya, mimik imutnya, pancaran mata indahnya, semua nya ia rindu sosok itu, tapi dendam yang ada pada hati nya menahan untuk bisa membalas perasaan kunoichi tercantik pada angkatan nya itu. Jika dia tidak terlahir sebagai Uchiha, pastilah dia sudah bahagia dengan cintanya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke…kun"

Lihat Uchiha dalam ilusimu pun kau masih membuatnya menderitaa, tak bisakah kau membuang Egomu untuknya. Ya, itu lebih baik semakin benci Ia kepada mu, maka ia akan hidup lebih tentram, taka da yang di takut kan, ia kan Uchiha. Tapi mungkin takdir akan mempermaikan kalian berdua, jadi… kita lihat saja.

End Flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sakura…Sakura…Engh..Saku...SAKURA!" Sasuke Uchiha itulah nama pemuda yang baru saja berteriak dalam tidurnya

"Hah…hah..hah…Saku.."Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan

"Apakah kita harus membangunkanya Orochimaru- Sama?"

"Biarkan dia Kabuto, sekarang kita suadah mengetahui kelemahannya"

"Jadi…"

"Kita culik gadis itu, maka Sasuke tak akan berani macam- macam sampai saat tubuhnya menjadi milik ku tiba"

"Tapi Orochimaru-sama, gadis itu adalah murid kesayangan Hokage ke 6, Dia juga merupakan kunoichi terhebat di Konoha" Kabuto menjelaskan

"Hmm… Aku juga tau itu Kabuto, ku dengar Kazekage Suna itu juga tertarik padanya" Sahut Orochimaru dengan senyum misterusnya

"Heh.. Kurasa akan menjadi kisah cinta yang menarik antara Uchiha dan Sabaku hm…" Ucap Kabuto menyeringai

"Ya, akan semakin menarik karena kita juga akan terlibat hm.."

Legeda Senin Orochimaru dan pengikut setianya Yakushi Kabuto meninggalkan kamar sang Uchiha terakhir itu dengan senyum misteriusnya, Ya mereka baru saja melihat keadaan Uchiha itu pasca kejadian tadi sore,namun sepertinya mereks menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Flashback

"Sudah ku katakan jangan mencampuri urusanku dengan Konoha, atau kau lebih senang pedang ku tertancap ke jantung mu hm.." Perkataan tajam dan dingin dari sang Uchiha itu meluncur.

"Tapi Sasuke apa kau tak berfikir kalau Tim Taka. Tim yang kau dirikan ini sanggup membantumu melawan Konoha dengan mudah hah!" Balas Kabuto geram melihat sikap Sasuke yang tidak sopan kepada tuanya Orochimaru

Set

Bagai kecepatan kilat sang Uchiha itu sudah berdiri di belakang Kaboto dan Orochimaru

"Kubilang diam, atau pedang ku ini akan menggores jantung kalian" Sahut sasuke dingin.

'Sejak kapan' pikir Kabuto sedangkan Orochimaru di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum miring

"Baiklah Sasuke terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan Tim Taka siap membantu mu" Balas Kabuto mengalah.

End Flashback

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Konoha pasca berakhirnya perang dunia ke 4 tidak membuat Kunoichi merah muda kesayangan Konoha itu bahagia, pasca perang dunia mereka memang menang berkat semangat dan bantuan dari Uchiha Sasuke yang dating ke medan pernga dan membantu Naruto mengalahkan musuh- musuh, ia senang saat Sasuke ikut membantu pasca perang, ia kira Sasuke sudah pulang dan kembali ke desa akan tetapi perkiraannya salah, setelah perang usai Sasuke pergi saja bahkan menorehkan luka ke hatiya pasca penolakan yang ke sekian kalinya ia teriam dari pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun….." Lirihya ketika ia bangun tidur

Tok..tok..tok

Ketukan pada jendela membuyarkan lamunan nya, ia pun segera membuka jendela dan dilihatnya seorang berpakaian Anbu.

"Maaf Sakura-san membangunkanmu tapi aku di utus oleh Hokage-sama untuk segera menemuinya di gedung Hokage"

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa Sai-kun, aku tadi juga baru bangun, dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang untu tidak memanggilku dengan surfik –san, kita kan sudah kenal dekat, jadi Sakura saja" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya yang kelewat manis untuk di tangakap Sai.

'Sakura.. kau menggemaskan sekali' batin Sai tersipu- sipu

"Sakura aku sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Sai tanpa sadar

10 detik

15 detik

20 detik

1 menit

"S-Sai ak-"

" Tak akan ku biarkan kau memiliki Sakura, JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA SEUJUNG JARI PUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**Hai.. hai ada newbe gaje nih, ini fic pertama aku jadi maaf ya kalau ancur, tolong berikan kritik saran yang membangun ya, tapi jangan pedes2 soalnya aku lagi diare ni (taukan maksudya) hehehe ****J**

**So tolong beriakn revew mu, supaya aku lebih semangat nulis nya #ditendang**

**Akhir kata RnR Please!**

**Wasalamuallaikum WR WB**

**Magelang **


End file.
